


В бронзе

by Lazurit



Series: Marshalsea-verse [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Consent Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Роджерс возвращается на пост губернатора. Джек пытается использовать их былое знакомство в своих интересах.Основной пейринг: Джек/Роджерс





	В бронзе

**Author's Note:**

> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде fandom Black Sails 2017, в составе которой был написан этот фик.
> 
> Каперское свидетельство — правительственный документ, разрешающий частному судну атаковать и захватывать суда, принадлежащие неприятельской державе.
> 
> Название вдохновлено строчками из пьесы Шекспира "Генрих VIII": "Дела дурные мы чеканим в бронзе, а добрые мы пишем на воде" ("Men's evil manners live in brass; their virtues//We write in water").

Мэри, вытянув ноги, ритмично постукивала носком сапога по ножке стула Джека. С каждым ударом он чувствовал, как тот мелко вздрагивает под ним.

— Мэри, можно тебя попросить?.. — вспылил он, отрывая лицо от ладоней.

Та глянула на Энн и беззвучно, одними губами, произнесла что-то — очевидно, оскорбительное, — присовокупив красноречивый жест, намекающий, что она находит Джека умалишенным. Энн в ответ лишь закатила глаза.

Впрочем, стук прекратился. Немедленно затосковав по нему, Джек снова оперся о руку лбом и принялся барабанить пальцами по столу.

Макс все не возвращалась.

В Нассау царило смятение. С самой кончины Марион Гатри поддержка дружественной Филадельфии становилась все более зыбкой. Полгода назад Фезерстоун потерял губернаторский пост, и продолжал исполнять обязанности лишь потому, что пенсильванские дельцы никак не могли поделить лакомый кусок и назначить преемника.

Внезапный интерес Англии к местной политике пришелся некстати и грозил обернуться бедой. Роджерса назначили королевским указом, лишив филадельфийских претендентов не только шанса на власть, но и стремления вкладываться в процветание Нассау. Местных жителей охватила тревога. Даже те, кто не знал Роджерса лично и не опасался мести, слышали о нем достаточно, чтобы забеспокоиться о будущем. Те же, кто знал его, затаились, слишком избалованные недолгим миром, чтобы решиться бежать, бросив нажитое, но готовые передумать в любой момент.

Роджерсу предстояло сделать первый ход.

Наконец, дверь распахнулась — Джек оживился, а Энн торопливо спустила ноги со стола, опасаясь гнева Макс. Та, впрочем, ничего не заметила. Остановившись в дверном проеме, она — представительная и величавая в своем лучшем муаровом платье — смотрела на Джека с причудливой смесью досады и замешательства на лице.

— Джек. Не мог бы ты объяснить, почему наш губернатор хочет тебя трахнуть?

Джек закашлялся, слишком быстро вдохнув. Мэри инстинктивно расхохоталась — ее голос малость отдавал конским ржанием — однако, привстав, заботливо сунула бутылку с грогом ему под нос.

— Чего? — с отвращением протянула Энн.

— С чего ты взяла? — Джеку удалось прокашляться, но глаза его все еще слезились.

— Поверь, я знаю признаки, — Макс брезгливо поморщилась, и, шагнув внутрь, заперла за собой дверь. — Я отправляюсь на встречу с новым губернатором, готовлю финансовые выкладки, выдумываю аргументы, которые убедят его не ставить нам палок в колеса, и что он спрашивает у меня, едва поздоровавшись? “Джек Рэкхем все еще на острове?”!

— И что ты ему ответила? — спросил тот, наконец совладав с собой.

— Разумеется, что по моим сведениям капитана Рэкхема повесили в Спаниш-Тауне два года назад. Роджерс счел это смешным.

— Это не значит, что он хочет меня трахнуть, — заметил Джек.

— Он облизывал губы. И касался собственных пальцев, вот так, — сложив руки вместе, Макс ласкающим движением прошлась от кончиков пальцев до самого запястья правой руки, обвела внутреннюю сторону ладони…

Джек многозначительно кашлянул. Мэри, временно потерявшая связь с реальностью, встрепенулась.

— Еще рому? — без капли смущения спросила она. Энн едва слышно хмыкнула.

— ...и так далее, — закончила Макс. — Женщины умеют распознавать подобные знаки.

— Правда? — скептически переспросила Энн и покосилась на Мэри. Та лишь недоуменно пожала плечами.

— Я практически уверен, что тебе померещилось, Макс. — Джек поморщился. — Знаешь, говорят, что, когда человек годами занимается один делом, у него появляются всякие причуды. Например, я знал одного боцмана…

— Джек, заткнись, — оборвала его Энн.

— Я знаю, о чем говорю, не сомневайся, — Макс поджала губы. — И в нашем неприглядном положении этим разумно воспользоваться.

Несколько секунд Джеку не удавалось полностью осознать смысл ее слов.

— ...Что? Нет! — наконец воскликнул он, всплеснув руками. — Даже не думай!

— Не будь ребенком, Джек!

— Я сказал нет!

— Ты вообще хоть раз?.. — Мэри сложила пальцы левой руки в кольцо и недвусмысленно подвигала в нем указательным пальцем левой.

— Нет, — огрызнулся Джек.

— Ты трахался с Чарльзом, — невозмутимо напомнила Энн.

— Я не трахался с ним, просто иногда протягивал руку помощи другу, страдающему от одиночества в море.

— Это называется “трахаться”, — подытожила Энн.

— Что ж, значит, ты вполне способен протянуть руку и другие части тела Роджерсу, — сообщила Макс.

— Ни за что!

Макс резким движением оперлась руками о стол.

— Джек. — Она твердо посмотрела ему в глаза. — Мы построили жизнь в этом городе. У меня здесь таверна, бордель и доли в других делах. И не только у меня. Наши бывшие соратники остепенились, завели семьи, а теперь что? Огастус и Идель сбежали на первом же судне. Никто не хочет попасть под горячую руку. Если Роджерс решит мстить — Нью-Провиденс опустеет в считанные дни. Все, над чем мы трудились, будет разрушено. Ты тоже можешь сбежать, но скольким ты уже пожертвовал ради того, чтобы остаться здесь? Ради того, чтобы Чарльз мог вырасти в месте, которое ты зовешь домом. Чего стоит еще одна малость?

— Тогда почему бы тебе самой не трахнуть Роджерса — раз речь о такой малости? — Джек вскочил со стула, в ярости сжимая кулаки.

— Я бы сделала это. — Макс прикусила пухлую губу, но голос ее не дрогнул. — А ты знаешь, как я ненавижу Роджерса, за все… за Элинор. Но если бы речь шла о благополучии Нассау, о жизнях наших людей — я бы уже лежала на спине.

— Не сомневаюсь, — процедил Джек.

— Это — лишь одно из средств для выживания, — хладнокровно ответила Макс. — Так же, как твои мозги, глаза Мэри или руки Энн. Победитель должен быть готов выцарапать победу из лап врага, использовать все и вся, и если противник думает хером вместо головы — мы воспользуемся и этим.

— Когда Роджерс в последний раз думал хером — это закончилось плохо для всех, — неожиданно резонно заметила Энн.

Повисло молчание. Макс со вздохом опустилась на свободный стул и скрестила руки на коленях.

— Я не вижу иного выхода, — наконец произнесла она. — Я пыталась обсудить с Роджерсом наши перспективы, убедить, что ему выгодно поддерживать текущее положение дел, но он отказался говорить о чем-либо, пока не увидит Джека.

— Джек, — негромко проговорила Энн. — Что произошло?

Тот вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Между тобой и Роджерсом, — пояснила она.

— Я уже рассказывал, — Джек вздохнул, и сел обратно за стол. — Мы почти год провели в одной и той же долговой тюрьме. Мне удалось выбраться, а он остался.

Макс нахмурилась, не скрывая, что распознала ложь или, по крайней мере, умалчивание, но ничего не сказала.

— И он никогда не пытался... — в хриплом голосе Энн сквозило напряжение.

— Что? Нет! — воскликнул Джек, отчего-то чувствуя себя обязанным защитить оскорбленную честь Роджерса. — Я понятия не имел, что он заинтересован! Он странно себя вел, даже для Роджерса. Словно решил похоронить себя заживо. Но потом начал говорить со мной, о Нассау, о… — Джек осекся. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что лишний раз произносить имя Элинор Гатри в присутствии Макс не стоит. — Я не знаю. Возможно, он привязался к единственному знакомому человеку в тюрьме. Как утенок.

— Утенок, — сухо повторила Макс.

— Я не слишком разбираюсь в подобных вещах, однако говорят, что, когда утята вылупляются из яиц…

— Заткнись, Джек, — устало повторила Энн.

Джек послушался и понуро опустил взгляд. Макс оценивающе рассматривала его, обхватив рукой свой подбородок и прижав большой палец к губам.

— Джек, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Не мог бы ты вести себя чуть более… — она наморщила лоб, — ...соблазнительно?

Мэри прыснула.

Поджав губы, Джек сложил руки на груди.

— О чем ты? Я соблазнителен как никогда.

— Конечно, капитан, — давясь смехом, подтвердила Мэри.

— Никто меня не ценит, — надулся Джек.

— Губернатор ценит!

— Это не смешно!

— Ты знаешь, сколько миссис Фезерстоун тратила на платья и драгоценности? — радостно продолжила Мэри. — У тебя будут шляпы, и жилеты, и сапоги из испанской кожи, которые никто до тебя не носил, и табакерки с фарфоровыми картинками, ты не куришь, но на них такие хорошенькие овечки...

— Мэри, — холодно прервала ее Макс. — Тебя не было здесь, когда Роджерс впервые стал губернатором. Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Та сникла.

— Я имею в виду, Джек, — упрямо продолжила она, — что если дело так пойдет, то я не против составить тебе компанию. Видела я вашего Роджерса, в порту. — Она хлопнула Джека по плечу. — Красив как черт. Я бы его трахнула.

Как ни странно, от ее грубых слов на душе у Джека полегчало.

В закутке, проснувшись, разразился плачем малютка Чарльз — у него резались зубы. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, они беспомощно переглянулись — кроме Мэри, которая с готовностью встала на ноги.

— Я его угомоню, — еще раз утешительно хлопнув Джека по плечу, она направилась к колыбели.

— Никакого лауданума! — крикнул ей вслед Джек.

— Сам же пожалеешь! — откликнулась она. Малютка Чарльз — словно в поддержку ее словам — вложил в крик всю силу своих юных легких.

Джек мученически потер виски.

— Клянусь, Энн, у тебя самое беспокойное дитя в борделе, — поморщившись, сообщила Макс.

Энн лишь пожала плечами. Мэри, убаюкивающая младенца чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим “Прощание капитана Кидда”, махнула им свободной рукой и вышла из кабинета.

— Итак, Джек, ты согласен? — Макс вернулась к делу.

— Тебя волнует мое согласие? — Джек скептически приподнял брови.

Взгляд Макс скользнул к Энн. Та выжидательно склонила голову набок. Ее лицо сохраняло привычное равнодушие, и все же было очевидно, что Максследует хорошо подумать над своими словами.

Наконец та снова посмотрела на Джека.

— Разумеется, — произнесла она. — Я не вправе на тебя давить.

— В таком случае, если не останется другого выхода — я сделаю все, что потребуется, - ответил Джек. — Хотя и считаю, что тебе почудилось.

— По крайней мере, встреться с ним, Джек, — вздохнула Макс. — И надень синий камзол, он тебе льстит.

 

***

Едва Джек вошел в губернаторский кабинет, как ледяные пальцы прошлого обернулись вокруг его сердца и рванули, силой увлекая его мысли к дням первого срока правления Роджерса. Тот нисколько не изменился, и это пугало. Та же напряженная осанка, точеные черты, выражение учтивого безразличия на лице — словно ожившая статуя пытается неумело выдать себя за человека. От Роджерса, которого Джек знал в Маршалси, не осталось и следа, и ему с трудом верилось, что под тканью батистового шарфа скрывается не еще несколько дюймов белоснежной кожи, а тонкий розоватый шрам, оставленный железным ошейником.

Стремясь отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей, Джек отвел взгляд, но сосредоточиться было не на чем — все картины, все украшения исчезли со стен. Ковры и тяжелые бархатные занавеси словно испарились, и теперь, задумавшись об этом, Джек вспомнил, что просторное кресло с легкомысленной розовой обивкой, стоящее у письменного стола, за которым сидел Роджерс, раньше располагалось в одной из малых гостиных и теперь совершенно не сочеталось с прочей мебелью и темными фресками на стенах кабинета.

— Уютно у тебя здесь, — заметил Джек, прервав молчание.

— Несомненно, — подтвердил Роджерс. — Предыдущий губернатор разве что стены не ободрал.

— Идель бы и саму резиденцию подожгла на прощанье, — сообщил Джек. - Но, к счастью, согласилась, что лишний пожар Нассау ни к чему.

Роджерс жестом пригласил Джека сесть, и тот, неуверенно колебавшийся у дверей, подошел ближе и опустился в розовое кресло.

— Что случилось с мечтой тихо и мирно провести остаток жизни в любимом краю Элинор Гатри? — поинтересовался он.

— Я нахожу неприятным отсутствие контроля над ситуацией, — невозмутимо ответил Роджерс.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Джек.

И неловкое молчание снова вступило в свои права.

Джек смотрел на Роджерса, возможно даже более пристально, чем приличествовало в обществе, и все же не находил ничего, о чем говорила Макс. Роджерс вел себя так же, как и всегда, и хотя свободная манера беседы подтверждала, что проведенное в Маршалси время не привиделось Джеку, ничего нового он не заметил.

— Вероятно, мне полагается быть впечатленным, — сказал он. — Всего год назад ты сидел за решеткой без гроша. Англия настолько отчаялась?

— Последнее, чего сейчас хочет Англия, Рэкхем, это чтобы ее колонии обзавелись собственными колониями, — усмехнулся Роджерс, — Я обещал, что обеспечу преданность Нассау британской короне, а не филадельфийским дельцам.

— Джонсон, — поправил его Джек. — По-прежнему Джонсон.

Роджерс глянул на него с интересом.

— И как же мистер Джонсон провел последний год?

— Сопровождал торговые суда, — ответил тот и с неожиданной для себя желчностью добавил. — Иногда нас даже атакуют, это восхитительно.

— Вот как? — Роджерс приподнял брови.

— Все не так уж плохо, — поспешил объясниться Джек. — Немного покоя мне не повредит, особенно пока Чарльз еще совсем мал.

— Чарльз?

— Сын, — Джек невольно расплылся в улыбке. — Чарльз Джонсон.

— Капитан Чарльз Джонсон? — усмехнулся Роджерс.

— Кто знает, — Джек смущенно отвел взгляд. — Пока еще рано размышлять о подобном. Хотя я слышал, что он родился на корабле, так что мореплавание у него в крови. Бедняга почти три месяца провел безымянным. Энн принципиально желала, чтобы имя выбрал я. Представляю, каково пришлось бы малютке, если бы меня все же повесили.

— Энн, — непроницаемо повторил Роджерс.

— Да. Мне следовало знать, что они с Мэри могут позаботиться о себе, — беспечно откликнулся Джек.

Роджерс промолчал. Неловкие паузы начинали тяготить Джека. Почему Макс сочла это хорошей идеей?

— Макс сообщила мне, что ты отказался говорить с ней о делах, пока не встретишься со мной.

— Я хотел своими глазами убедиться, что ты в порядке, — Роджерс пожал плечами. — И, признаться, я не вполне уверен, что с моей стороны будет разумно сотрудничать с мисс Макс.

— Почему? — Джек склонил голову набок. — У нее большой вес в Нассау, значительно больше, чем у меня. Если тебе нужна поддержка местных торговцев, тебе придется договориться с ней. — Он постарался не думать о том, что Роджерс может решить обойтись без чужой поддержки. — К тому же, — он натужно усмехнулся, — тебе не повредит союзник, который не позволит тебе снова увязнуть в долгах.

Роджерс перелистнул страницы лежавшей на столе счетоводной книги, и в перевернутых строках Джек распознал бисерный почерк Макс.

— Я осведомлен о смекалке мисс Макс, — бесстрастно произнес Роджерс. — Однако мне не нужны умные люди. Мне нужны те, кому я смогу доверять.

— И ты считаешь, что можешь доверять мне? — Джек приподнял брови.

— Я надеюсь, что могу доверять тебе в той же мере, в какой могу обещать не предать твоего доверия.

Джек прикусил губу, задумавшись над словами Роджерса. Он не сомневался, что тот не настолько глуп, чтобы и правда полагаться на Джека, — слишком неглубоко был зарыт топор войны, как говорят туземцы. Но Джеку хотелось считать, что теперь он знает Роджерса достаточно хорошо, чтобы с долей уверенности предугадывать его действия, — и это, пожалуй, тоже могло считаться доверием.

— Следовательно, не так уж и сильно, — заметил Джек.

— И все же больше, чем когда-либо сможет рассчитывать мисс Макс.

Джек покачал головой.

— Этого недостаточно. Нассау выдалось шесть лет благого лета. Горожане тревожатся, не сменится ли оно зимою смут.

— Они боятся моей мести? — Роджерс усмехнулся.

— Разве их можно винить? — Джек посмотрел ему в глаза. Роджерс нахмурился, задумавшись.

— Им не о чем беспокоиться, — наконец произнес он. — Я здесь исключительно чтобы почтить память Элинор. Я хочу научиться любить Нассау так же, как любил ее. — Умолкнув на несколько секунд, Роджерс вздохнул и сложил пальцы в замок. — Ты мне не враг, Джек. И я не поставлю наше… перемирие под угрозу, причинив вред твоей семье. Что же касается остальных… Как я слышал, о Флинте позаботилось само Провидение. Прочие же переоценивают свою значительность. Всего за несколько лет пираты, наводившие страх на Новый Свет, превратились в кучку трусливых лавочников, рыбаков и нищих. Эти люди — глина. Любой — Элинор, Флинт, я — может без усилий слепить из них все, что пожелает. — Он хмыкнул. — Человеку не пристало враждовать с глиной.

Джек закатил глаза.

— Да ты сама добродетель, Роджерс. — процедил он. — Уверен, ни у кого не найдется и тени сомнения в твоей правдивости.

— Я не могу ничего обещать им, — тот развел руками. — Но, возможно, в подтверждение своих слов я могу предложить кое-что лично тебе. — Роджерс выдвинул ящик стола и протянул Джеку желтоватый лист бумаги. Развернув его, тот наткнулся взглядом на алую печать и крупные вычурные буквы “Джордж, божьей милостью…” Джек изумленно вытаращился на Роджерса.

— Как тебе удалось достать каперское свидетельство?

— Потери в последней войне с Испанией оказались достаточно высоки, чтобы снова выдавать их, — невозмутимо ответил Роджерс. — А мне удалось убедить Его Величество в том, что Нассау будет благоразумнее обзавестись собственным флотом и не зависеть от Королевского, который в любую минуту могут призвать туда, где он нужен больше. Найди корабль, достойную команду — и это свидетельство твое.

— Почему не твое? — Губы Джека сжались в плотную линию. — Ты знаешь морское дело.

— Губернатору не стоит слишком часто отлучаться и лишать Нассау защиты флагмана. Но тебе свобода пойдет на пользу. — Роджерс слабо улыбнулся. — Больше никакого торгового эскорта, Джек. Ты сможешь заниматься тем, о чем всегда мечтал. В разумных пределах, конечно. Однако, наши отношения с испанцами и французами таковы, что тебе найдется применение.

Предложение искушало. Подобное соглашение обернулось бы выгодой для них обоих, и все же Джек не сомневался, что где-то таится подвох.

— Ты пытаешь купить меня? — резко спросил он.

Роджерс усмехнулся.

— У меня получается?

Без улыбки, без единого слова, Джек пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и нахмурился.

Роджерс вздохнул.

— Я всего лишь думал, что это сделает тебя счастливым. — Он отвел взгляд, пальцы его нервно переплелись. — Прости, если не угадал. Со мной такое случается.

И тогда Джек увидел — то, о чем говорила Макс. Он не мог решить, что именно выдало Роджерса. Тот уж точно не облизывал губы, а если и касался собственных пальцев, то эти жесты больше напоминали нервный тик, чем ритуал соблазнения. И все же в его словах, в тоне голоса, во взгляде сквозила непривычная робость, забота, на которую — как казалось Джеку — тот не мог быть способен.

Самое пугающее, что Джек так и не распознал ничего нового. Он уже видел все это, тогда, в Маршалси, и предпочитал оставаться слепым, отворачивался, когда Роджерс сам отдавал власть ему в руки, сам указывал путь к рычагу. Как легко, как заманчиво было бы им воспользоваться.

Заманчиво — и бесполезно. Какие бы чувства ни питал к нему Роджерс, они не помешают тому повернуться против Джека, если их пути разойдутся. Вероятно, даже усилят гнев и жажду мести. Так случилось с Элинор Гатри. Так может произойти и Джеком.

Джеку не нужно было пытаться соблазнить Роджерса — в конечном счете это не даст ему преимуществ.

Он снова опустил взгляд на каперское свидетельство.

Джеку не нужно было добиваться благосклонности Роджерса — тот готов был сдаться без боя.

Но для самого Джека это был единственный шанс. Единственный миг, когда ему не потребуется искать объяснения своим поступкам, не придется оправдываться перед Макс, Мэри и Энн.

Перед самим собой.

Взял каперское свидетельство со стола, Джек бросил на него последний взгляд и неторопливо приблизился к креслу Роджерса. Тот, подняв голову, посмотрел на Джека снизу вверх.

— Ты же осознаешь, что я не могу принять подобное предложение, не посоветовавшись с семьей? — сказал Джек.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Роджерс. — Но сам ты — именно ты — этого хочешь?

То же напряжение в голосе, та же робость во взгляде — как Джек мог не видеть этого? Он усмехнулся и положил свидетельство на стол.

— Полагаю, тебе удастся меня убедить. — И он, наклонившись, поцеловал Роджерса в губы.

Несколько секунд тот не шевелился, не отвечая на поцелуй, но когда Джек, встревожившись, попытался отстраниться, Роджерс схватил его за ткань камзола на груди и дернул на себя. Джек споткнулся о кресло и, пытаясь удержаться, стиснул плечо Роджерса и наткнулся на его ноги. Восстановив равновесие, он уперся коленом в свободное пространство на сиденье между ног Роджерса.

— Джек, — благоговейно выдохнул тот и уже осторожнее потянул к себе, привлекая для нового поцелуя. На этот раз губы Роджерса охотно приоткрылись навстречу языку Джека, и тот сам не заметил, как на затылок ему опустилась рука.

Джек крепче вцепился в плечо Роджерса, второй рукой скользнув под перехваченые лентой русые волосы и поглаживая шею. Сердце колотилось, и хотя голова уже начинала кружиться от недостатка воздуха, Джек боялся прервать поцелуй, зная, что, стоит ему задуматься хоть на секунду, как он непременно ляпнет какую-то глупость. Момент окажется потерян, и сомнения поглотят его. Кто знает, хватит ли у них смелости рискнуть снова. Джек не мог упустить этот шанс.

Однако ему все же пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, и, стремясь отвлечь Роджерса, он нащупал его ширинку. Тот жалобно застонал и снова впился в губы Джека. Пальцы зарылись Джеку в волосы, другая рука легла на талию. Джек присел к нему на колено верхом, бедро Роджерса вжалось ему в пах, и Джек замычал в поцелуй от накатившего вожделения.

Вслепую справившись с пуговицами, Джек высвободил крепнущий член Роджерса из штанов, обхватил его пальцами и крепче стиснул ноги, прижимаясь пахом к его бедру.

— Господи, Джек, — едва слышно пробормотал Роджерс, когда тот начал ласкать его. Джек лищь скрипнул зубами, по-прежнему не доверяя самому себе. Тяжело дыша, он терся о бедро Роджерса, ощущая, как возбуждение огнем течет по венам, накапливаясь в паху. Не желая испачкать собственные штаны и ничуть не гнушаясь того же в отношении одежды Роджерса, Джек выпустил его член и принялся торопливо расстегивать свою ширинку. Роджерс разочарованно застонал ему в шею, притягивая ближе.

— Помоги, — хрипло выпалил Джек, и внезапно слова перестали казаться опасными. Пальцы Роджерса покинули его затылок и оттолкнули руку Джека от его собственного члена.

— Да, — выдохнул Джек, подаваясь навстречу желанным прикосновениям и, зажмурившись, уперся лбом Роджерсу в плечо. — Да, пожалуйста.

Снова обхватив член Роджерса, Джек больше не открывал глаз, сосредоточившись на горячей плоти под пальцами, на пьянящей уязвимости стонов Роджерса, на собственном удовольствии, которое с каждым мгновением становилось все сильнее, кружа голову и заставляя дыхание застревать в горле. Несмотря на это, пик застал его врасплох. Искры вспыхнули на изнанке век, и Джек, беззвучно втянув воздух сквозь зубы и крепче впившись Роджерсу в плечо, излился тому в пальцы.

— Джек! — снова беспомощно простонал Роджерс, когда тот, потерявшись в собственном наслаждении, замедлил движение руки. Джек плотнее обхватил его член, Роджерс дернул бедрами ему навстречу и уже через несколько секунд снова выдохнул его имя и замер, распластавшись на кресле. Джек снова опустил голову Роджерсу на плечо и позволил себе расслабиться, восстанавливая дыхание.

Открыв наконец глаза Джек наткнулся взглядом на пыльный деревянный пол, на темные очертания пальм — гравюру на стене. Пот стыл у него на лбу, мысли безжалостно возвращались — слишком рано, слишком быстро, — а привычное беспокойство затрепетало в сердце заблудившимся мотыльком, словно и не покидало родного пристанища. Отстранившись, Джек застегнул ширинку и посмотрел на Роджерса. На щеках его ярко проступали пятна румянца. Губы были приоткрыты, веки опущены, а тень от ресниц отчетливо падала на бледную кожу, которую Джек поспешил мысленно сравнить с рыбьим брюхом, только бы разрушить волшебство. Роджерс открыл глаза, растерянно наморщил нос, а затем повернулся к Джеку. Тот напрягся всем телом, но не попытался сдвинуться с места.

Пальцы Роджерса обвились вокруг испачканной семенем кисти Джека. Он поднес ее к своему лицу, рассмотрел со сдержанным любопытством и лизнул — быстро, без единого намека на соблазнительность, и все же Джек ощутил, как приливает к щекам горячая кровь.

Роджерс посмотрел на него.

— Останься, — несмотря на мягкий тон, слова прозвучали приказом.

— Здесь? — Джек скептически приподнял брови. — С твоими слугами, солдатами и кого ты там еще притащил из Англии?

— Да, — просто ответил Роджерс.

Джек спешно отвел взгляд и, высвободив руку из пальцев Роджерса, бездумно вытер ее о чужую штанину.

— Если я не вернусь до ночи, Макс и остальные решат, что ты меня прикончил. — Он встал и одернул сбившуюся одежду.

Затем взял каперское свидетельство со стола, в который раз посмотрел на него и вернул на место.

— Мы обсудим твое предложение, и я зайду с ответом в ближайшие дни. Доброй ночи, губернатор.

Роджерс лишь усмехнулся.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Джонсон.

Снова оправив не нуждающийся в этом камзол, Джек пригладил волосы и направился к двери. Та оказалась не заперта — в любой момент к ним могли войти, и Роджерс знал об этом. Или забыл — он, Джек, заставил его забыть.

Джек обернулся, и губы его невольно разошлись в торжествующей ухмылке.

— Знаешь, Роджерс, ты можешь быть чертовски убедительным, когда захочешь, — сообщил он и скрылся за дверью.


End file.
